I Need You As A Friend
by Asu91
Summary: After Brave New World Elena is thinking about her feelings for Damon. WILL BE A ONE SHOT!


_Another one shot that popped into my mind. It starts with the Stelena scene by the lockers from Brave New World. _

_I want to thank **velja** for calling my attention to the value and meaning of Elena's teddy bear. Never would have noticed it without you. I just had to include some hints on it in this one shot._

_Speaking of notice something, did you notice that Elena is upset about something in the scene mentioned above but doesn't want to tell Stefan about it. If she was upset about Caroline or Bonnie she would have told him. I think she's upset about realizing how much Damon really means to her ;)_

_Enjoy!_

**

* * *

I Need You (As A Friend)**

After the big shock Elena had gone to the lockers to get her stuff. She hadn't seen Stefan since he had left with Caroline to take care of her and she appreciated it. She had a lot on her mind right now and all she wanted was some peace and –

"Hey."

Of course she wouldn't get it too soon. Stefan had come to check up on her. He told her that Caroline and everything she had done was taken care of. Elena listened and occasionally said something but as she did all she wanted was to go home. She couldn't stand it anymore. The situation they were in… Stefan… Damon…

So she quickly said goodbye to Stefan, excusing herself and telling him that she was fine although she wasn't.

How could she?

She was tired to death so she quickly drove home and got ready for bed. She had calmed down up to that point but when she spotted the teddy bear sitting on her bed everything came rushing back to her. She still couldn't believe it. Bonnie had purposely tried to kill Damon, blaming him for what happened to Caroline. But it wasn't his fault. Katherine had turned Caroline, not Damon. And besides it had been Bonnie herself who had asked Damon to give Caroline some blood in order to save her. Who would've thought that Katherine would do this?

No one.

Elena was honestly shocked about how Bonnie had become and how much hatred she had developed toward vampires. She could be John's daughter. Bonnie was like a ticking bomb. Elena was sure she would try it again. Next time maybe on Stefan? It utterly scared Elena and it upset her that her best friend had actually become their enemy.

But what shocked Elena the most was how the prospect of Damon dying had gotten to her. In her mind she could still see him in the flames and hear his cries. She covered her ears but it wasn't any good.

Hot tears started to stream down her face. She grabbed the bear and hugged it tightly, sniffing. Recognizing the smell she smiled faintly. The scent of Damon's aftershave was still on it. She breathed it in and started to calm down. She didn't understand it. These strong feelings for Damon… where had they come from? What did they mean? And what was wrong with her to feel this way? She was with Stefan. She had made that very clear to him. And yet… she needed Damon, too. She realized that now. He was her friend after all. And she could trust him in contrast to Bonnie.

She got under the covers, still holding the bear close to her and pulled the blanket up to her face. Resting her head on the pillow next to the bear's head she closed her eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Only a few hours later Stefan was bugging her again. He woke her up and led her to the Ferris wheel of the carnival to keep his promise of the Ferris wheel kiss. Elena kissed him back but couldn't really enjoy the moment. Her mind was still occupied with Damon…

* * *

The day of the carnival had left a few people wondering some things. Damon was one of them and he wanted answers so he went where he was convinced he would get them. To Jeremy.

When he entered Jeremy's bedroom the young Gilbert was sitting on his bed, staring at something on his cell phone. Using vampire speed Damon snatched it from him, ignored his protest and looked at the display. It showed a picture of Jeremy and Anna.

"You're missing her a lot, aren't you?" Damon said tonelessly as he handed him the phone back.

"Yes and it's none of your business," Jeremy shot back sourly.

"Believe it or not I know the feeling. Being in love with someone and then losing her to death."

"What are you doing here, Damon?" Jeremy demanded, not in the mood to talk.

"I've been thinking. About yesterday," Damon answered. "I've been wondering why you didn't try to kill me."

"I already told you–" Jeremy began.

"Yeah, it wouldn't change anything blah blah blah. But I know there's more. I can tell by the look in your eyes," Damon said. "Spill and I'll leave faster than you can blink."

Jeremy sighed, looking at the picture of him and Anna again.

"I realized that I would never be able to kill vampires," he explained after a while. "Not after everything that happened. I was in love with two vampires. One of them actually was the opposite of everything you accuse vampires of. If I started to kill vampires now just to fulfil my legacy I would befoul the memory of her."

Damon nodded, having nothing to add to it. Jeremy had chosen a side out of love. Some might say it was the wrong one but he would be able to deal with it. Damon was sure of that. The fact that he had chosen to attempt to kill him out of his own will proved it. Jeremy was finally starting to become more independent.

A knock on the door followed by Elena entering the room disturbed the convenient silence. She was surprised to find Damon there with her brother.

"Oh," she said. They stared at each other for a moment before she pulled herself together. "I'm sorry for interrupting. I just wanted to tell you that Jenna's on a date with Alaric so we have to make dinner tonight," she told directly to her brother who nodded. "That was everything," she added before literally fleeing the scene and closing the door behind her.

"You have a thing for my sister, don't you?" Jeremy said when he caught Damon staring at the spot where Elena had just stood.

"No, I don't," Damon denied at once.

"Hey, I was honest with you. It's only fair if you're honest with me. Besides it's pretty obvious, you know."

"And it's none of your business," Damon added drily.

"She's still pissed at you for killing me," Jeremy told him. "Hey, we're cool but she's… resentful." Damon was silent. "But I'm sure if you apologize to her she'll forgive you, too," Jeremy added.

"I don't do apologizes," Damon refused.

"Your bad, man," Jeremy replied shrugging.

One second later Damon rushed out of the room and Jeremy smirked.

* * *

Elena was still fluttered about seeing Damon. She had hoped she would be able to keep her distance from him until she had sorted her feelings for him out but she should have none that fate wouldn't grant her that wish.

To distract herself she started to collect pots and dishes to start cooking dinner. That was working just fine until she spotted him in the kitchen, leaning casually against the doorframe. He had obviously been watching her.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked, intending not to look at him.

"I came to apologize."

"Huh?"

Elena's head shot up and she looked surprised at him. He walked around the counter until he was standing right in front of her. Elena watched him, holding her breath. They stared at each other for a moment in silence before Damon went on.

"I'm sorry for scaring you by making you think I wanted to kill your brother."

"So you saw the ring?"

"Yes, I did," he confirmed.

A wave of relieve washed over her and Elena was about to smile She managed to stop before it actually happened though. She couldn't forgive him that easily. There was more between them than his fake-attempt to kill Jeremy.

"And… I wanted to thank you… for saving me… again," Damon added hesitantly, searching her gaze. By the look in his eyes Elena could tell that he was serious. He was really sorry and grateful.

Now Elena let the big smile spread on her face. Overjoyed she leapt forward and threw her arms around him.

"Whoa, what's that for?" Damon said, taking aback.

Elena didn't answer his question. Instead she said "I'm sorry I didn't stop her sooner. Those flames must have hurt."

"Like hell," admitted Damon who was still not sure what to think of the hug she was giving him. But slowly he wrapped his arms around her and when she didn't pull away he hugged her back. "Better late than never," he added then.

Behind his back Damon couldn't see Elena's smile about his words. She rested her head on his shoulder, breathing in the scent that reminded her instantly of Damon.

Damon didn't want to ruin the moment but he needed to know. "Are we good now?"

"Yes, we are," Elena answered dreamily. She had closed her eyes to enjoy the moment even more.

"Hey," said Damon who had not missed her tone, pulling back slightly. "What happened to you being so clingy."

"I'm sorry," she apologized immediately. She intended to pull back completely but Damon didn't let her. He held her there. His gaze bore into her eyes, searching for what she wasn't telling him. Fortunately her looks were always giving her away.

"You were scared about me," he realized now and it hit him like a lightning strike. "You were afraid I could die."

Elena looked away, slightly ashamed and confirmed his assumption with silence.

"Hey." He cupped her face, gently forcing her to look at him. "So you do feel something for me."

"You're right. I was scared that you could die," Elena admitted, deliberately not going into the subject he had opened. "I don't want to lose you. You're my friend, Damon. With Bonnie trying to kill you, even my best friend."

"But–" he started.

"Let me finish," she asked him. "Honestly, I have no idea what I feel for you, Damon. But I'm sure that if it was love, I'd know."

She let that sink in for a moment, watching Damon's face fall. She knew she was hurting him again.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'd like things to go back to like they were before. And I need you, Damon. I could really use a best friend now more than ever before," she finished. She looked at him, waiting for an answer. He seemed to think about her request. Then he nodded.

A small smile appeared on her face and she hugged him another time and this time he didn't hesitate to hug her back.

"Hold me just a little longer," she whispered. "I just want to make sure that you're alive."

"That's the problem, Elena. I'm dead."

"God, you really know how to ruin a moment," she said irritated, pulling away but once again she was stopped by Damon.

"Sorry," he said, pulling her close again and closed his eyes.

When he was with her he didn't feel dead. She was making him feel alive again. But he wouldn't admit it to her yet.

Right now he was enjoying the feeling of her holding her close.

Even if they were 'just friends'.

* * *

_I just have to add this: I'm still feeling sick from the Ferris wheel scene x.x_


End file.
